The aims of this study are the following: to determine the objective response rate and duration of remission of Cisplatin + Etoposide + Bleomycin (BEP) as compared to Cisplatin + Ifosfamide + Etoposide (VIP) combination chemotherapy; to determine the toxicity of VIP compared to BEP combination chemotherapy; to confirm the efficacy and toxicity of intravenous Mesna as a urothelial protective agent.